1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a memory system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device implemented using a semiconductor comprised of, for example, silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). The semiconductor memory device is generally classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory is a memory device which loses stored data when power supply is cut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. The nonvolatile memory is a memory device which retains stored data even when a power supply is cut off. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory is generally classified into NOR type flash memory and NAND type flash memory.